B R Right
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Just read it. No flames please!


MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! This is a lil short fic that I thought up when I was listening to this song. No flames please! I don't own Sailor Moon or the song "B R Right" by Trina. If you try to sue me the only thing you will get out of me is the lent out of my pocket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

B R Right

****

Usagi pasted nervously as the crew set up the stage for her last song. She just got the green light from Trina that she can use her latest single for her last concert performance. Usagi Tsukino was the highest selling Lady MC in the U.S., Japan, and many parts of Europe. The crew was done and she looked to the left where Ludacris was sitting and he gave the thumbs up. They both got into there places. Usagi took a dip breath and tried not to remember the painful memories of being in her home town. But they came back more clearly and painful than ever. The day she found them plotting against her in Rose Park. 

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was going to Rose Park to meet her friends and boyfriend for a scout meeting. She was late as usual and running and tripping all the way to get there so they won't get so mad at her this time. As she rounded the corner she heard there voices and what they said made her heart stop.

"That's right, we'll just take the crystal and kick her kluzy ass out. I don't know about you guys but I never thought someone that stupid and weak could be our leader much less our princess at that anyway," sneered Ami as she snuggled closer into Mamoru's tight embrace. Ami and Mamoru have been dating and plotting Usagi's downfall for a year. 

"You're absolutely right we don't need someone like her in our group anyways," agreed Minako. The cats nodded their heads in agreement. Makoto, Rei and the outers stayed silent through the whole thing. Michiru was trying really hard to calm down Haruka and Hotaru tried really hard not pull out her Silence Glaive and slice Minako, Ami, Mamoru, and the cats throats in cold blood. They were about to continue when they heard a chocked sob and Usagi stepped out of the bushes with a pissed off look on her face.

"You ungrateful whores!!" raged Usagi looking at Ami, Minako, Mamoru, the cats with pure hatred. "If that's the way you want it. Then you ain't getting shit!!" growled Usagi as she walked a way with her true friends behind her leaving a stunned shocked Minako and cats and pissed off Mamoru and Ami in their wake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That was the last time she saw them 2 years ago. When she came to the U.S. she had a contract waiting for her when got to N.Y.C. She was a instant success. Her friend and family was supporting all the way. A year after she got famous she met Diamond and fell in love. Usagi shook the bad memory and got ready to perform her last song. The music started to play and Usagi and Ludacris walked on stage making the crowd go wild. All her friends, family, and new boyfriend Diamond was in the front row cheering her on. Usagi ware a midriff white sheer tank with a two zipper front white mini skirt and thigh high white 2-inch heel boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail trailing all the way down her back and ware tiny sliver crescent moon earrings. Ludacris was also wearing white. 

"This song goes out to all the haters out there who thought I wouldn't make it and wish me to fall flat on my face and props to my home gurl Trina for letting me use this song," shouted Usagi as she pumped the crowd up. 

[Usagi:] i want my ass smacked  
[luda:] legs wide  
[Usagi:] front back  
[luda:] side to side  
[Usagi:] pussy wet  
[luda:] slip n slide  
[luda:] yep everythin gon be alright 

[Usagi:] ass smacked  
legs wide  
[Usagi:] front back  
[luda:] side to side  
[Usagi:] pussy wet  
[luda:] slip n slide  
[luda:] yep everythin gon be alright 

[Usagi]  
wait bitch, imma blow my kisses,  
get pist and throw my dishes,  
yall men know jus who this is,  
woo woo, and the head so vicious. 

with me, this shit gon cost,  
you short? then that's yo lost,  
you know this ass is soft,  
make a men goto breakin off. 

tell me that you love me baby,  
get hot and fuck me crazy,  
get a towel and wipe me off,  
you want a bitch wit no type of flaws. 

my gurls be shoppin hard,  
these hoes be buyin cars,  
in the club buyin bars,  
nipples hard its a sign of braws. 

from the men who gettin chese,  
throw back in the crispy g's,  
more wet? crist dont freeze,  
laugh at the tab, cause this on me. 

me and luda in the cut supreme,  
doin things jus to touch the crème,  
so many names wana fuck the queen,  
i live a life like its jus a dream. 

[CHORUS] 

[LUDA]  
get it right beother, jump,  
gimme the beat then imma make it bump,  
tell em wutcha wana hear, damn, lets get cam,  
trouble witcha man, imma pop my trunk. 

you aint seen no chicks like mine,  
you aint seen no flicks like mine,  
bet i make you cum next to the subwoofers and my 6x9's. 

tell me that you like it raw,  
tell me that my dick is plump,  
i might make you famous, and buy you watches by marice mc. craw 

tell me if its new or old,  
tell me if its hot or cold,  
let me know if its black & bold,  
say ludacris 6 million sold. 

see i aint got no time for games,  
and i aint got no times for lames,  
how you lovin my souther slang,  
ooo eee walla walla bing bang. 

so anytime you need me call,  
whether summer, spring, or fall,  
it doesnt matter come one come all,  
either get dropped or drop them draws. 

[CHORUS] 

[Usagi]  
moon, princess,  
just mind, your business,  
these rumors, are senseless,  
your whispers, are endless. 

we livin ghetto fab,  
we spendin hella cash,  
this girl is hella bad,  
your choice is trailer trash. 

too much, taste for whores,  
you saw me grace, the stores,  
your saw me work, the vibe  
bitches, i works for mine. 

one time, for these divas,  
two times, for these visas,  
third time i come im breezin,  
the ice...just keeps on freezin. 

hold up imma keep it goin,  
back to back imma keep on goin,  
platinum plaques, keepin it up,  
wet sex, keepin it good. 

look girl, you dont know my angle,  
a hundred thou with a platinum bengal,  
my girls'll slow your roll,  
pussy power, we in control. 

[CHROUS] 

"yea, that's right....im back again...round two mother fuckers. That's rite im  
talkin greece. im a arrogant lil mother fucker huh? thas rite im rich, im  
that bitch, thas rite. im about show yall how to pimp this shit. im fuckin  
men in the face, the game is mine 2003, fuck that. fuck all yall haters,  
fuck all yall bitches, get a life. you got too much time on your hands. i  
want yall bitches to get a job, up your game. pimp your game up baby, its  
all about me this time, fuck that. fuck a dime, im a silva dolla, holla.   
catch me when i come off tour, fuck yall. im out," rung out Usagi as she and Luda exited the stage. As she got back all her friends, family, and boyfriend waiting for her.

"That was great Usako," said Diamond as he kissed her on the lips. Everyone shook there head in agreement. They went to her dressing room and got her things and exited the building laughing and talking all the while…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A crack house a few streets down ~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru watched Usagi with bitterness and lust as she finished the song and hug that Diamond guy. 'That should be me hugging her' ,thought Mamoru sourly as watched Minako and Ami whore around with some random guys and snort cocaine in the background. Mamoru couldn't even remember how he got this bad. (AN: Snorting cocaine will do that to you Mamo-baka) They went into a state of depression when they realized what they were trying to do to Usagi was wrong. Luna, Artemis, Minako, and Ami cried day and night moaning that they was sorry and started doing drugs to ease the pain. And Mamoru just started drinking and snorting cocaine to ease the pain too. So there they were, junkies what for the next fix and whoring to get the money. Such a sad ending for these asswipes but that what they get. Karma will always come back to bite you in the ass for your wrong doing no matter how big or small. 

The End…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: What do you think? Love it, hate it? Read and Review! Peace out! 


End file.
